Neuro-de generative diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, Hutchinson's Disease, Parkinson's disease, Kuru, Creutzfeldt—Jakob disease and other spongiform encephalopathies remain major health problems. Currently there are very limited means to treat these diseases. With respect to Alzheimer's, Hutchinson's and Parkinson's diseases, these diseases tend to manifest themselves in older individuals and as the diseases progress; the afflicted individuals are less able to care for themselves. It is therefore highly desirable to have simple therapies which can be administered (e.g. oral formulations) without the need for specially trained healthcare providers.